Crossover Dimensions
by TheFrostbite
Summary: One day, the understandings of many people fall apart because of one war between good and evil. What will ensue between Kid Icarus, Minecraft, Pokemon and Phoenix wright? Read on for an epic adventure...
1. Chapter 1: The gathering of saviors

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you in advance to everyone who likes this, it takes up a lot of my time and i dont have too much. So thats enough blabbering from me, let's get to the story!

In the temple of the goddess of light...

*Yawn* "Lady Palutena, nothing to report again today?" Grumbled a very bored Pit.

"No, sorry Pit." She sighed. "I actually am starting to agree with you Pit, it's gotten pretty boring since our last game ended." Overhead there was another character, who dropped to the ground elegantly.

"Tell me about it!" He said. "Pittoo"! Pit and Palutena said at the same time.

"Ugh, I thought we got over that in the last game! Do not call me Pittoo! PLEASE!" Shouted Pitto-

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW?" He screamed at the Narrator.

(Narrator) I mean shouted Dark Pit...

"Thank you..." Said Dark Pit.

All of a sudden, a heavy rumbling started going through the ground, shaking the very foundations of the building.

"Wh-wh-wha-a-t i-is ha-a-app-e-en-in-g?" Shouted Palutena.

"It f-f-fee-l-ls li-i-k-e He-a-avy R-u-m-mbl-i-ng! Pit replied.

"Of course it is. Cant you read?" Mocked Dark Pit as he pointed to the above text.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere nearby..._

A mysterious figure walks along the central control deck of the _Dark Horse_ , checking the progress of the flight pattern and the crew. If Pit and the rest of the group above the margin had seen them, they would definately be confused. For these people were made of cubes. Cubes top to bottom. Nothing but squares and cubes. The leader, a brown haired 18 year old wearing a red checkered hoodie and a headset. He seemed to have a set of weapons on his belt-

"HEY! Please let us introduce ourselves too!" Shouted one of the crew.

Fine. Jeez, give me a break. "Katana, when will the rift open?" The man he was addessing was also 18, as with everyone on this ship. But this person had black hair and wore a green hoodie, as well with a headset. He seemed to be typing, one hand on a keyboard determining status, the other a holographic screen that seemed to be displaying Call of Duty. "Dude, Seriously?" Questioned the leader. "25 kill streaks dont stay when you're afk bro." Replied Katana. As Katana dropped a nuke, the leader turned to the other crew member.

This one was way more relaxed. He had blond hair and wore blue. As he went over velocity by voice commands, he sipped a mango and peach smoothie and ate pizza. "Terminus, is the armor plating enabled?"

"Seftano, you know ZACH knows this stuff not me. He's the one who enables this stuff and i forget." He said. A booming robotic voice echoed through the cabin. "Sir, the armor plating is enabled. You should expect no less from a gentleman."

"Well, now we have that out of the way, we will begin transcendance to the velocity we need to acquire to achieve partical-accelerance which leads to transdimensional travel." Terminus and Seftano stared at Katana, trying to make heads or tails out of what he was saying. He sighed.

"The rift is opening." He explained. "Ok, yeah. We get it" Said Seftano. "But bro, you need to cut down on the scinece talk. Maybe you should CHILL out, okay?" Katana grimanced and Terminus burst out laughing, almost choking on his smoothie if even possible. For Katana was what you would know as a cryomancer, which-

"Hey Mr Narrator bro, could you just tell them to look it up? We dont have much time. Is everyone strapped in?"

Just then, the door to the overwhelmingly large cabin area opened and a girl strode in. She was dressed in a silver jumpsuit that gleamed with the lights onboard, and wore her gray hair in a ponytail that snaked along her 16 year old back-

She turned to the Narrator. "Yes yes we get it, im beautiful, heard it a hundred times already. Give me a fricking break!" She turned back and continued across the pathway. Without turning around, Seftano said "Ah, Justice. How are you?"

She replied "Hmm. Seftano. As percievant as ever I see. How did you know it was me?"

Katana chuckled and said "The Narrator."

She grumbled, but didn't walk away. She was used to Katana, her brother's tricks. Instead she offered the group a plate of cookies, straight out of the oven. They all took one.

"I still don't know how you make these so good!" was the summary of what they all said. She smiled. Cooking still was her specialty, after when she was 4, when she accidentally threw a fish her father caught into the fire and it came out perfectally fine.

All of a sudden, a black hole appeared in the air in front of them. "There it is." Seftano said as the ship piloted through the hole in reality onwards to a new game dimension...

 _Back in Palutena's domain..._

When it had stopped rumbling, Pit and Palutena picked themselves off of the floor. "What was that?" wondered Pit as he stared at the ensued chaos that lay before them. Dark Pit stood up slowly and said "Read the above text? Like before?"

"You're not allowed to read that part!" hissed Palutena. Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a huge **BANG!** All three of them fell to the floor, clutching their ears in agony as waves of hot air rushed over them.

"Ooow..." Pit moaned as he tried to make his ears work again.

Palutena frowned. "This is very strange. I have no idea what could've caused this. Maybe..."

As if summoned by thought, Viridi suddenly appeared at the door.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!" She yelled. "I was in the middle of my training with Cragalanche when that ferocious quake happened! My troops are so disorientated they can't tell up from down!"

"Wait, so it wasn't you?" frowned a confused Pit.

"What gives you that idea?" she replied suspiciously. "Wait, was it not...you...guys?"

All three of them shook their heads. Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Guys I told you, read the above text-"

"YOU STILL AREN'T ALLOWED TO READ THAT!" everyone yelled at him.

Pit went out of the doors to the great building to catch a break from all of the arguments. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide from shock. "Lady Palutena!" He yelled.

Palutena walked out of the door. "Yes Pi-" She stared in shock.

A huge, sleek black jet was slicing through the air like a knife through hot butter. "Wh-what is that?!"

"Whatever it is, it sure isn't natural." Viridi commented as she joined them.

"It is probably a threat. We need to get rid of it, quickly!" Palutena instructed. Viridi said she would get the forces of nature to help. As she zoomed off, Pit grabbed the closest weapon to hand, which turned out to be a first blade, and ran out the door into the bracing night.

 _Back on board the Dark Horse..._

Seftano smiled in anticipation. "Okay. We should now be in Kid Icarus Uprising. Katana, can you give us a brief rundown on this world?"

"With pleasure." Katana pulled out a file on the holographic screen as Seftano listened intensely and Terminus polished off his 8th cookie.

"Kid Icarus Uprising. Released 23 march, 2012, this 3rd person shooter game stars Pit, a flightless angel who must protect the land from the evil medusa with the help of the goddess of light Palutena. He has a doppelganger named Dark Pit, or Pittoo, and a friend who is also his enemy, Viridi the goddess of nature. If you guys at home want more details, here is the link":

wiki/Kid_Icarus:_Uprising

"Okay. But if it was released 3 years ago," said Terminus "and they're at peace, why are we under attack?"

Only then did the other three look up and notice the red flashing light.

"Evasive manouevers!" yelled seftano as he jumped into the pilot's seat, switching over to manual control immediately. As the jet swooped and dived, Katana jumped out of the window while Terminus swung onto the roof, activating his magnetic shoe soles.

What was suprising was what they were under attack by. They seemed to be...Flying acorns with eyes?! As Katana zoomed up from the ground using an icy aura, he was at first shocked, and then started to laugh.

"Pffthahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

One of the nutski's belted him in the back. Now it was Terminus's turn to laugh.

"Nutski's?! HAHAHA-"

"STAY FREAKIN FOCUSED." Yelled Seftano as he brought the plane into a barrel roll.

The fight was on! The forces of nature and centurions fought wildly, but were no match for the mighty trio-

"AHEM! I am still here!" Yelled Justice at the Narrator.

Anyway, the leading troupe of nutski's advance on Katana launched a laser attack but was met with shock. Shock and being destroyed! Katana froze the lasers and threw the icy balls of energy back at the flying enimies. He then shot a laser that pierced a column of centurions, freezing them instantly. Back on the ship (Literally ON the ship) Terminus wasnt doing too bad either. He ducked and dodged while letting off burst rounds from the SMG that he grabbed earlier that morning and threw empty cartridges at his foes. Some bullets went stray, but most of them hit the unrelenting swarms of enimies. And then there was Justice. She was flinging plates left and right, before grabbing a gun and blasting the Nutski's with deadly accuracy, felling huge numbers swoops at a time, while teleporting between them. However, all three were overwhelemed in form of numbers, and the ship was taking heavy damage.

"The ship is taking heavy damage!" yelled Seftano over the intercom.

"Uh, yeah. It says so just above. Can you guys not read?" Justice rolled her eyes.

"Sir, we are beginning to fall out of the sky. Shall Master call on me?" Terminus was glad to hear that ZACH hadn't been damaged. "Yes, we will need lots of firepower here."

"Already on it sir." Seftano just had time to dive out of the cockpit when the black jet seemingly dissappeared. Thus began the magical process. The metal merged with Terminus to create a being that could be rivalled be almost no other. A mastery of machinery and mass.

Terminus opened his eyes. **"Now its on"**.

Back to the Pit crew... Hehehe

"L-lady Palutena! What happened to the jet?" Pit panicked. He had never seen such a powerful force!

"I-I don't know. S-stay on your guard!" Palutena sound just as nervous.

As pit flew closer, the power of flight suddenly cut out. He let out a brief yell before crashing to the ground. "Ow!" he moaned as he crashed into the ground.

"Oops, sorry Pit. I guess I wasn't watching the duration of the power of flight. You're going to need to get there on foot from here."

Pit rushed to where the three invaders landed, and stared in shock again. "Lady Palutena! Th-they're made of cubes!"

"I just don't understand! Who are they?!" Palutena asked. She sounded frustrated and very nervous at the same time.

Pit thought for a bit. "How about I ask the Narrator?" He turned to where the narrator was only to find a sign saying "Gone for lunch". "Fine" Pit grumbled. "I'll just ask them" and zoomed towards the chaos.

However, when he let loose his first slash, it was countered by another. One of the cube men who had black hair and wore green with no hint of armor underneath, had parried Pit's blow with a shining blue sword. Pit attacked a few more times, with the same result. The stranger, who we know as Katana, stepped in and did a hefty combo to knock back Pit. Slash, Jab, Thrust! But Pit was not so easily deterred, coming up again only to blasted back. The man now seemed to be floating, just as Pandora used to when she wasn't an amazon.

"Pit. Why have you intruded us?" he questioned in a tone like ice.

"Lady Palutena! H-he knows my name!" Pit yelled as the man smiled dissaprovingly.

Before she had a chance to reply, the man leapt up further into the air and threw an icy orb of energy. As he preformed a side-dash, the spot where the orb landed turned into a spiky ball of frozen ice. He barely got time to throw in a shot or two between dodging. But the final straw was when the man summoned up a huge freezing laser which froze one of Pit's sandals. He almost didn't escape. "Okay" he thought to himself. "I think i'll target a different one."

Before long he saw his chance. A brown haired man wearing red was blasting back skyworld forces. Pit got lots of shots in before he turned around. He seemed to be holding a mechanical device-

As Pit was listening to the Narrator, he was blasted against the wall with the man's rocket launcher. This, of course was seftano. Before long, Pit began to hit the rockets back but by then he was using another weapon. This one-Bzzzk!

Pit was electrified. It was the worst feeling in his life. It was like being tased by a million tasers. Finally, the man sent the angel flying with a cannon that seemed to shoot plasma.

As the angel gritted his teeth, Palutena finally got through. "Pit? Are you there?"

"Yes lady palutena. Loud and clea-aaah!" Pit came face to face with Terminus.

Out of the robot thing's arm, came a silvery-blue blade. They would have duelled eachother to a standstill if the robot's blade didn't instantly destroy his.

"Lady Palutena! I NEED HELP!" Pit yelled, trying to duck out of the way.

"Deploying Cragalanche!" Pit leapt out of the way to find Cragalanche the Mighty battling the robot. "Thanks Viridi!" he called.

But then, a plastic hexagon filled with bullets formed on the robots back. On the other side Cragalanche saw a giant gatling gun form on his arm. A tube ran between them. Then, suddenly, the robot started spraying bullets all over cragalanche. However mighty he may of been, he could not withstand such a severe attack. He toppled to the ground, defeated.

"What will we do now?!" shrieked Pit as they advanced.

"Alright, I'm going to need my final jewel for this." Viridi used almost all her strength to summon-

"A RESET BOMB?!" Cried about everyone else in fear.

"I was saving this for a special cause... Now THEY get it!" She smiled as it plummeted throught the sky. However, the team acted in unison. First, the robot fired two jet fists into it to slow the descent. Next, the brown haired man fired rockets into it, exposing the core. Finally, the black haired man muttered something, summoning a ball of ice energy bigger then the reset bomb. They collided- and froze solid.

Everyone was horrified. If these four had the power to stop a reset bomb, what would they do now?!

Everyone cowered in anticipation of death, however the black haired man just simply threw it up into the stratosphere. He spoke in a booming voice. "We did not want to make war, so we are stopping it. We need to borrow your finest forces, and you have demonstrated them."

The brown haired man announced "Pit, Lady Palutena, Dark Pit, and Mistress Viridi.

Pit couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he alive and well, he would get some explanation.

They introduced themselves as Katana, Terminus, Seftano and Justice.

Dark Pit commented "Katana? What are you, a sword?"

Katana replied in the same tone. "Dark Pit? What are you, a dark hole in the ground?"

Dark pit stormed inside the Jet that was slowly forming from Terminus's suit.

 _One hour later..._

"So, that's the multiverse dimensional theory. Anyone have any questions?"

They all pretty much got it. There were warps between different game worlds. They could travel between them with the warps. BlahdeBlahdeBlah.

"So what is the actual time in your sense?" Viridi enquired.

"It is..." Seftano checked his watch. "6 in the morning."

Pit's stomach rumbled. "Oh so now can we have breakfast?"

Everyone laughed. Justice cleared her throat. "Ahem! I am fine with that, being the ship's cook and all."

3 minutes later, everyone was ready for something to eat. And the food was ready!

Lucious stack of pancakes almost reaching head height, delectable hash browns cooked perfectly, eggs that just smelled great, and bacon that would make a master chef proud.

Pit, almost incredulous, said "Woah! Is this some kind of trick?"

Justice smiled and replied "No. Consider it a free gift. Tuck in!"

All of the newcomers were a bit suspicious, but all of them tried it. And after that, they were digging in like there was no tommorow. Pit especially.

"This is the best thing I've tasted in my life!" he said as he went through his third course.

Palutena agreed. "Its really quite exceptional."

So did Dark Pit. "How is this so good and yet done so quickly?"

Same with Viridi. "This place might not be that eco friendly, but this food is still really delectable!"

When they had all finished, Seftano stood up. "Okay. We are now travelling to our next location. Please strap yourselves to the seats provided"

A strange robotic voice came from seemingly nowhere. "Seats have been provided. Please watch the safety movie for safe travel.

Viridi, clearly puzzled, said "Who was that?"

"I am ZACH, Miss Viridi. Short for Z-Atrributed Channeling Harness. I am this jet's conscience as well as Terminus's suit and servant."

Terminus let off a hearty laugh. "ZACH, bro theres no servants here! We're all friends!"

ZACH replied with a "Yes sir."

ZACH repeated the safety announcement.

"Okay okay, we get it, jeez" grumbled dark pit as they sat down.

Terminus called out to them. "Hey guys, if anyone's still hungry, there's cookies in the left armrest." Unsuprisingly, Pit immediately checked the left armrest immediately and started munching down.

"Okay, so the Warpline vector's calibrated, and the equilibriul shift is deployed. We are prepared for jump to universal colonisation.

Everyone stared at Katana, trying to make heads or tails out of what he was saying again.

He chuckled and sighed. "We are ready to launch."

"Okay" said Seftano, "Engage!"

And so, the rift opened and they sped along to a new universe.

Hey Guys! Im sorry this one might be a bit short, but hey, first chapter first fanfic, you can go easy right?

Please remember to review, it means a lot. I will try to add your ideas into this crossover mix so feel free to!

Next time:

Gotta catch em all!

See you guys then!

TheFrostbite.


	2. Chapter 2: A wild encounter

Hey guys! Its me again with the second chapter of my Fanfiction!

Now I know I forgot to do this last time-

Katana: Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't have just written that.

Me: Point taken.

Seftano: Just hurry up and get to the story! **Pulls out rocket launcher**

Me: **Cowers under desk while still typing** Help!

Terminus: Dangit, I'll do this. TheFrostbite does not own any of the characters in this Fanfic, except us and the darkness character OC's. Capcom/Nintendo do so don't hate on him.

Me: Thank you for that disclaimer Terminus. Now, to the story!

 _Back onboard the Dark Horse_

"Hey readers! We're back!" Seftano said to you.

Terminus jumped out of his seat. "Um, yeah, duh. If we werent you wouldn't have just said that bro."

Katana interrupted with "Where were we?"

"Off to another universe, I think it was sir." the friendly voice of ZACH reminded them.

Pit interrupted while Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Okay guys, are you guys ready to launch? Im getting hungry again."

"Come on, you just had about the biggest breakfast you've ever had!" yelled Viridi in disgust."

"May I remind you that was about more than a week since the last chapter was posted?"

Viridi sighed in defeat while Dark Pit facepalmed.

Palutena frowned. "It's been so long, I forgot what we were doing!"

 _5 Minutes, 9 views to the first chapter and Pit forgetting his Fanfiction password later..._

"Okay," Pit said. "But I'm still hungry!"

Justice smiled. It was nice to see someone who enjoyed her cooking so much. It took her back...

*Flashback*

It was her 10th birthday. Everyone was singing happy birthday. But, it didn't last. As with every other corner of the earth, her home village was consumed by the darkness. She watched onwards as her parents were slaughtered in front of her own eyes. But, because she was cooking at the time, she was able to ward off the Blackness with tasty poisonous treats. As they were respawning-

*Flashback over*

"Wait a second," said Pit. "What do you mean by respawning?"

Seftano blasted Katana in the face with his rocket launcher.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted all of the Pit crew.

Dark Pit turned to the Narrator. "And what kind of name is pit crew?"

Before anyone could respond, Katana came back out of the back room as his other body faded into Pixel dust.

"Dudes, lame joke alert!" said Katana as Terminus burst out laughing for the second time in this Fanfiction. "But seriously. We're basically immortal, unless we get banned."

Palutena started to cut in, but Seftano interrupted. "Read Wikipedia for our physics, we are going over launch here!"

Justice rolled her eyes.

*Flashback*

Now where was I? Oh yes, as they were respawning, she fled from the city, appearing at rebel villages learning how to fight, and lead an entire army against one of the Blackness's Lieutenants, FreddSalver. Team Rebuilder noticed, and she was adopted as a sister by Katana. She had a grudge, and wasn't going to stop until The Blackness"-

*Flashback over.*

"Wait, what?" Pit wondered. "Before you wrote that, you wrote The DARKNESS." He turned back to the narrator. "You gotta have some consistency with your words man!"

"Sorry." replied the Narrator.

"Wait, you're actually back?" Pit wondered. "What did you have for lunch?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"A turkey sandwich and an orange." replied the narrator. "They were quite delicious."

 _Somewhere, in an alternate universe..._

"Nya nya nya nya nya! Hahaha!" Annoying orange was being his usual self.

"Hey, orange!" Said Pear. "Someone in an alternate universe just gave you a compliment. I can tell with my completely non-canon radar tracker."

"He doesn't deserve it." growled an annoyed midget apple.

"HEY! ITS LITTLE APPLE MR NARRATOR!" he yelled.

 _Back to our world..._

"Lets go!" They jetted off to another universe.

"Wow. This is a short time connective guys." commented Terminus.

 _In another alternate universe, one not as nearly annoying..._

Ash Ketchum was strolling through a town. His friends Brock and Dawn accompanied him.

"Yeah! Now im going to win the 4th Gym badge and be the ultimate trainer there ever was!

 _I spoke too soon..._

Dawn smiled as Ash strided through the town in his usual arrogant tone. "Don't forget, there's a pokemon contest in town. Im entering Piplup, as usual."

"Pip-Piplup!" squeaked the water penguin pokemon.

"And I thought we could see some of the sights!" Brock added.

Ash responded in his usual swagger. "Lets head to the gym first!"

 _5 mins later..._

Ash sighed in defeat as he looked up at the notice saying that the gym was closed for another hour. Pikachu sighed with him and looked bored.

"Hmph. Ash, was it?"

They turned around to face a man. A man looking as smart as he sounded. He was wearing a silver and red admiral's outfit and had a green scouter of his eye.

"Who are you?" Ash questioned.

He smiled evilly, looking over Ash and his friends as if they were nothing but garbage.

" I am Jataque, and I am... not from around here. I would like to challenge you to a poke-battle!"

"Game on!" yelled Ash as Dawn and Brock went over to a bench to watch the match.

Ash smiled. This guy would be easy, after all the battles he had. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu leapt off Ash's arm while announcing "Pika!" valiantly.

Jataque grinned. "Gyarados, go!" Dawn frowned in thought. "Wait, isn't Gyarados weak against Pikachu?"

"Yeah, that guy better know what he's doing." added Brock.

Pikachu kicked off the battle with an iron tail attack, but Gyarados simply dodged to the side. It shot an aqua pump at Pikachu, which it endured.

Ash smiled again. "Is that all you-" He was cut short by gyarados dragon-rushing Pikachu. The electric mouse Pokemon went flying with a squeal of pain.

The three Poke trainers gasped as Jataque grinned at Ash mockingly. "Hmm, I thought you were a bit stronger then that." Gyarados swept in for another blow when-

"Pikachu! Use quick attack!" The huge water dragon was nowhere close to being able to match Pikachu's speed. "Go! Electroball!" Gyarados was hit with a giant ball of electric charge. "Finish it off with thunder!" The small mouse blasted the dragon with electricity.

Gyarados collapsed into a heap, unconscious. It was over. Jataque lead a slow clap while Ash celebrated.

"Well done..." Jataque grinned. "It looks like you are very powerful. It's a shame really..."

Ash slowly stopped as Pikachu looked puzzled.

"You see, I work for a certain...empire, of sorts. I cannot allow your power to be used against us. Farewell, Mr Ketchum." He drew a blade, shimmering with the same energy as his scouter. He kicked up a huge rock, about the size of a lunchbox, and sliced it in half effortlessly. Ash slowly backed away, and started running in the same direction as his friends.

"Oh you can run, sure but you can't hide." Jataque chuckled. He started running after them. He loved the odds in his favor.

 _In a certain jet that we should all know by now..._

"Okay, we should be in the Pokemon world by now." Katana pulled out the file for the poke-world, but before he could start lecturing everyone, Pit spotted the unfolding scene above.

"Hey, umm guys? What's that?" he pointed out. Terminus looked at the scanner and growled.

"It's him." Katana and Seftano rushed over and gasped.

"Dammit! It IS him!" growled Seftano.

"Who?" questioned Palutena.

"Jataque. A fearsome enemy. He is a Lieutenant of the blackness." Katana walked up to the bridge and started going over descent.

Terminus frowned. "Um, we don't have time for descent here, what are you doing dude?"  
"I dunno, it was the narrator's idea." They turned to the narrator.

"Okay, sorry." he said.

Dark Pit was confused. "Wait, if we're not going to descend, what are we going to do?"

"Jump out of the plane of course." replied Katana.

Suddenly, the plane was sucked onto Terminus to form that suit you should know from the previous chapter and the thumbnail above. Everyone started freefalling.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" screamed the Pit crew.

Viridi rolled her eyes. "I agree with Dark Pit, that name is really annoying."

Before long the hit the ground with a slight "Wumph"

Palutena turned to the Narrator. "A SLIGHT wumph? I think I broke my arm."

Justice handed her a pinkish potion in a square bottle. She dug out the cork with her good hand and gulped it down. Within seconds her arm was healed.

"We need to catch up to them!" Seftano started into a sprint combined with his rocket launcher to send him into a super jump while terminus and seftano started flying, icy aura and jetpack intact. Viridi and Palutena were granted flight of their own cause and Pit and Dark pit were also given the power of flight. Within seconds they had caught up and were flying overhead.

"Okay guys, the best thing we have is the element of suprise." said Seftano. "Here's what I want you to do..."

When they had elaborated their plan, they were ready. But something was wrong.

"Hey," Dark Pit said. "Why aren't we falling?" They all looked down and saw that indeed, they were not falling.

Katana turned to some people operating a power station. "Um, hello? Can you please turn off loony tunes gravity?" The people nodded and went inside. In seconds they started plummeting to the ground.

Jataque turned to look, and jumped. "Grah!" He quickly regained his composure. "So it's you. I must say, I wasn't expecting you so early."

Seftano grimanced. "Jataque. Leave them alone."

Jataque shook his head, and smiled. "I'm so sorry, but they know too much." As quick as a flash, he pulled out a phaser gun pistol thing-

Jataque groaned. "Mr Narrator, I already told you, It's a ion cannon."

 **NOW SWITCH THE MUSIC TO PUSUIT CAUGHT HARD ROCK REMIX FOR THIS PART.**

He fired off a few burst rounds. Katana dodged and they ended up hitting a tree which knocked a hole in it. Pit fired an arrow while palutena used an autoreticle (Smash bros) to make him lose his footing. However he simply backflipped out of the way and blasted pit's blade. In return Dark Pit went up for a melee, but Jataque simply sliced his silver bow in half. Dark pit used this to throw the sword blades at him, missing. Viridi summoned a troupe of forces of nature. They only managed to ruffle his hair before being blasted. Seftano rocketed him and shot a continuous laser stream through his sword. It split in half-

And hit him straight in the scouter. He screamed as he staggered backwards. Terminus took the opportunity to hit him fulll of bullets. However, Jataque recovered and shot the bullets as they came at him. However, he did not notice the girl with the shotgun, Justice, who blasted him down onto his face. Terminus knocked him high into the air with a rocket, allowing Seftano to rocket up and grab the sword. He started grabbing parts out of it and chucked them to Terminus, so Zach could do a power scan. Jataque plummeted back to earth, and grabbed the sword. However, Seftano kneed him in the chest and went over to the Poketrainers to help them. Terminus chucked the now complete copy of Jataque's sword to Katana. "You're the swordman dude. Now take him out!" Katana nodded and rushed at Jataque.

 **NOW GO TO 1:50 ON THE TIMER OF THAT SONG**

Katana slashed and jabbed at Jataque, the latter always parrying. Jataque then jabbed, and the two ridiculously overpowered swords clashed. They stepped back, and Katana combo'd with a left slash, right slash, jab, downslash. Jatque blocked and combined his sword and gun. Now it was even MORE powerful. He let off burst shots while slashing, but was more careless, and Katana was able to kick him off his feet. While he was down, Katana summoned an icy spike cage around him. He broke out straight into being stabbed by another spike. While he tried to free himself, Katana finished it with an upstrike. Or so he thought. Jataque started jerking and hissing wildly, as his eyes faded to blick with white pinpricks of light in the center.

"Oh GOD!" Yelled Terminus.

"What's wrong?" replied a puzzled Pit.

"Insanity. His greatest power. While it is active stay awa-"

He was interrupted by a sharp kick to the jaw. Jataque lunged at him, holding a huge knife. Terminus frontflipped away only to be grabbed by the ankle by a teleporting Jataque. He then stabbed terminus over and over, only to be interrupted by having to teleport away from a ice bomb. Katana drew his trademark ice dagger and ran at him. They were evenly matched, until Jatque stabbed Katana through the heart. As his body faded away, he turned to the Poketrainers and seftano. Seftano used his laser to scorch Jataque, but he just ran through it. Suddenly, he was shocked by pikachu, leading piplup up for a bubble attack. Seftano grinned and shot Jataque with a plasma burst, only for it to be knocked back and send them all flying. He sliced a rocket and went for the killing blow-

Only to have Katana seemingly come out of thin air and stab him through the head. Jataque's eyes reverted to normal and he slumped. Katana grinned.

"I hope you learned your lesson." he said as Jataque's body faded away, to respawn at some other time.

 _Later, back in the jet..._

They were sitting on seats in the Jet, Katana back to CoD with Dark Pit watching over his shoulder, Seftano chatting with Ash to see if he could get a pokemon (Mudkip) as a pet for the ship, Terminus betting with dawn, while Zach repaired the shipsuit, on who would make better lunch, Brock or Justice, and Pit playing with pikachu.

After a while, Ash turned to the rest. "So...what is this darkness thing?"

Katana, Terminus, Justice and Seftano chanted in unison. "It is the Unholy darkness that consumes the land. It is the death that chases all. It wants all conquer of the universe, and others. Its master is the legendary myth Herobrine. It's lieutenants are Jataque, Shinine, Freddsalver, and Gestrade. It commands horrible armies unknown to even the holy grace Notch."

Viridi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well. Whatever that means is probably irrelevant."

"No it isn't" said the Narrator.

"Fine." she said.

"DINGDINGDING." A huge bell rang out while Justice and Brock shouted "Lunch!"

It was nearly as magnificent as breakfast. Pizza piled high, in every flavor, soup that was rich and creamy, chicken that was moist and delicious, and hot dogs that were fresh and steamy.

The Pit crew dug in and loved it, the Rebuilders dug in and savoured it, the Narrator dug in and honoured it, but the Poketrainers DUG IN and WORSHIPPED it. They smiled between mouthfulls. Even Pikachu ate 'till his belly was full.

"This is delicious!" said Ash.

"The chicken is really nice!" said Dawn.

"Pip-pip-pip-piplup!" said Piplup.

"I made the Pizza and soup! Pretty good huh?" smiled Brock.

"Pika-CHU!" said Pikachu.

After lunch, they had a bit more relaxing time. Dark Pit nearly beating Katana at CoD, Seftano and Ash catching a mudkip, Dawn and Terminus debating what part of lunch was better, and Pit kept playing with Pikachu.

After long, Seftano started up the engines again. "We can't waste any more time like this. We need to get to the final destination."

"You mean the one from Smash bros?" Terminus burst out laughing at Pit's witty pun.

Katana groaned while Justice chuckled and Seftano rolled his eyes.

"Off to another Place!" They jetted off into a new universe.

 _Hey guys! Thank you for reading chapter 2 of my first fanfic, the support is really appreciated. Now, I haven't really gotten any reviews. Or I don't know how to check them. Cmon people! It takes like 10 seconds! Speak about anything you want just please!_

 _Well I guess that's about it! Oh wait, I would like to say well done to XoToyChicaXo for completing her/his first major Fanfic story You Can't. It is a very good story, you guys should go check that out. Well, thanks for reading!_

 _TheFrostbite_


	3. Chapter 3: Turnabout Crossover

_Hey guys! I'm back with chapter number three! Unfortunately, I forgot to tell you guys what in the story comes next-_

Seftano: Yeah, then they wouldn't be in suspence. It's so warm, I can feel it!

Katana: That's from the heater that Terminus just turned on.

Terminus: Aah, that's the stuff!

Seftano: Oh...

Me: _Ahem. Yes well, this chapter is about the involvement of a certain spiky-haired attorney._

Katana: OBJECTION!

Seftano: Oh my gosh, stop quoting that!

Me: _WILL YOU LET ME DO MY INTRO?!_

Katana: Fine, fine. (To Seftano) Dont make me go Godmode on yo-

Me: _Argh!_

Pit: Since Terminus is over there, heating himself up after this chapter, I'll do the disclaimer. _Ahem!_ TheFrostbite does not own any of us characters, except the darkness and Team Rebuilder. All else belongs to Nintendo and Capcom.

Me: _Okay, now that Pit summed that up LETS GET TO THE STORY BEFORE I EXPLODE!_

 _In that Jet we all know and love as long as you read the first two chapters before this one which I hope you did because if you started from here it would be really confusing..._

Seftano turned to the Narrator. "Why was that Italic segment so long?"

"Dunno."

Everyone was pacing around the deck, chatting. They had just appeared in this new world. Ash and his friends didn't know what to think of it. A new universe... really? And without Pokemon nonetheless. The door to the jet opened, and it blended in with the hill so no-one saw it.

Anyway, Katana lead the way until he stopped behind a grassy hill.

Seftano had realised the same thing as him. "We need disguises."

Before long, ZACH had beamed a disguise onto each of them. The Poketrainers were fine, but Ash had to put pikachu in his pokeball. The Pit crew-

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING US THAT?" they yelled at the Narrator.

"No."

Anyway the Pit crew got, well, less greek attire, and the Pits's wings turned invisible. Team rebuilder just turned un-square. They bounded up the hill and went down to find a japanese looking village. It was rather small, and there was a rectangular rock jutting out of the ground at one point.

"This is the place huh? Didn't imagine it to be so small." Pit was puzzled about the size of the village. He looked around and shrugged. Dawn agreed.

Suddenly, a girl about Justice's age bumped into Seftano and sent him flying. He hit the gravel with his head. "Ouuch..." he exclaimed.

The girl looked shocked. "Im really sorry!" She had a high voice. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Seftano got up. "It-It's okay. Really. I should have gotten out of the way." The girl looked around at everyone, who were almost all about her height.

"My name is Pearl. Pearl Fey." She stuck out her hand and Seftano shook it.

Terminus snorted. "Who figured he was the one who got the girl." Seftano punched him in the gut and the others backed away.

"I'm, uh, Sefton. Nice to meet you." Seftano decided to get more info. "So, Ms Pearl, where exactly are we?"

Pearl answered immediately. "Kurain village. If you want to, I can take you to the master of the village."

After a quick discussion, they agreed this would be a good idea. Pearl lead the way as they entered a grand manor. There was another girl there, about 25. She was dressed in an acolyte unifrom, like pearl. But her one was purple, not pink in color. She spoke in a bit of a deeper voice.

"Hey Pearly. Who are these people?"

Sefton spoke for Pearl. "Im Sefton, and these are my friends. We were wondering if you could direct us to the Wright Anything agency?

At that name, the older girl jumped a bit. "You mean... the place that Nick works at?"

Sefton was puzzled, but Katana cut in. "Yes! Where Nick works at. I think it used to be called 'Wright and Co Law Offices?' "

The older girl nodded. "It's about 2 hours by train. There should be one leaving in about half an hour.

Pearl chipped in. "I'm going on it too, to see marlon over by the ShipShape Aquarium."

The girl nodded. Katana stepped forward. "You are... Miss Maya Fey, I assume?"

Maya sprang to her feet. "How do you know my name?"

Katana replied with "The magazines. I think it was called 'Oh Cult!' or something to that effect?"

Maya relaxed and nodded. "It's been a long time since I saw Nick. I wonder what's been going on with him lately..."

 _2 hours by train away..._

At the Wright and co law offices, nothing was going on lately. They weren't getting any calls, nothing was on tv, and Trucy was using the only computer to try and play Minecraft. A girl about 18 years old sat on the couch. She was dressed in a yellow suit, with a blue tie. A device with a blue face on it hung around her neck. She sighed.

"Mr Wright, do you have any idea why we aren't getting very many clients?" she said. A man of about 26 paced opposite her and looked out the window. He was wearing a red suit, with brown hair completely flat except for two prominent spikes.

"I dunno, I guess the crime rates are going down." he replied.

Phoenix Wright, in his trademark blue suit, sat reading the newspaper. He sighed. "There isn't much money coming in. I hope we get a case, and quick." Almost as soon as he said it, the phone started to ring. He picked up and was dissapointed by the voice on the phone. Not a client, just-

"Hey pal, long time no see! Err hear. You know what I mean right Pal?" Despite the dire circumstances, that friendly voice brought a smile to his face. "Gumshoe."

"How ya doing pal? It's been ages! Guess what, I got something to tell you." Phoenix smiled.

"I got a raise! Yes! All my years of barely enough money to scrape by, and now I have more then enough! Aren't you excited for me?" Phoenix was very happy for him. "Well done detective."

"Oh, one last thing. I got a client for you." At the word client, Phoenix stood up. "A cl-client?" At that point, everyone turned to look at him. Even Trucy, who was in the middle of building a house on Minecraft.

"Yeah, he should be at the detention center now. I'll see you there." Phoenix put down the phone and smiled. "Apollo, Athena. Get ready. We're heading down to the detention center. As Apollo and Athena stood up, he turned to Trucy, he whispered "And dont forget to place your door." Quick as a flash, Trucy placed the door that would stop a skeleton from getting inside. "Thanks daddy." She hugged him. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes Trucy." He grinned. As long as we're the defense, everything will be all WRIGHT."

At this point, the Narrator cried in agony at his horrible joke.

"Who was that?" said Phoenix, looking around.

"Um, No-one. Just ignore that." said the Narrator, nervously.

Phoenix shrugged and followed his co-workers out the door.

 _10 Mins earlier..._

Maya looked up at the group. "You can stay here until the train leaves. Courtesy of the master."

The group nodded and thanked her, while Pearl showed the group around the village. Suddenly, some things started raining from the sky.

"Dangit!" said Seftano. Katana sent the others a look that said:

"They're the Darkness's foot troops. Protect everyone in the village."

Without getting out of their disguises, the group went for it. Sefton ran up and pulled a pistol out of his pocket. He motioned for Pearl to warn the rest of the village. As she raced off, he opened fire on the creatures. He was able to drive back the zombies, but the skeletons launched a counter attack. Terminus pulled out his SMG and hailed pain on them. On the other side, Katana was fistfighting an enderman while Justice kicked a creeper's head off. The Poketrainers were using their pokemon disguised as pets, like Dog-Pikachu and the Pit crew were strongly fighting with their hands. They were winning, and their numbers were diminishing when-

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Seftano turned around to find Pearl being attacked by an enderman. He and Katana rushed to help. Katana punched the enderman and triple-kicked it. Seftano shot it, and it teleported just too late. He fired again, and it slumped. Soon after, the attack dispersed.

"This girl needs medical attention!" yelled Katana. Her eyes were faded over with purple mist and she was slightly shaking. Justice ran over, and selected a needle from her inventory. She gave Pearl a shot, and put the needle back.

"She needs a day or two of rest." she concluded. They picked her up and brought her back into the room where they met maya. She was holding a broom, poking it at the doorway. She stopped when she saw who it was. She gasped and ran over.

"Pearly!" She turned to them. "What happened?"

Before they could say anything, a firm hand clamped down on Seftano's shoulder. He turned-

And was staring into the eyes of a police officer.

"Im sorry Sir, you are under arrest." stated the man. Seftano looked on in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"We got a unidentified phone call saying something was going on down here. We investigated and found this." He showed Seftano a picture of a dead body. Judging from the background, it was around the place that they landed.

"But-" he tried to speak out.

"Silence. Whatever you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

Terminus pushed Seftano aside. "Woah, woah. Settle down. We were with him this entire time-"

Again the cop interrupted him. "We have evidence." He held up a hammer with blood on it in a bag. "This has his fingerprints on it. Case closed. You're coming with us." Before they could lead him away, a frail voice interrupted.

"Wait."

They turned to see Pearl struggling to get up. "He couldn't have done it. He... wouldn't have... He... helped me. He's too nice of a person to have commited something like murder."

"I'm sorry miss, but this is incriminating evidence." The cop turned back to Seftano. "Let's go. Your trial is tommorow."

Seftano was lead away. No-one had anything to say. Except for the Narrator who was voicing out the situation like all good Narrators should.

"Well..." said Terminus.

"Crud." added Katana.

Justice turned to Pearl. "You need to rest." Pearl started to protest, but Justice interrupted her.

"The more you strain yourself, the less likely you will recover from that attack. You HAVE to rest." Pearl nodded and lay down.

Pit's voice broke the silence. "So... what do we do now?"

They turned to him. "We need to investigate."

 _At the detention center..._

Phoenix sat down in the single chair on his side of the glass. Apollo and Athena stood beside him. As far as he had heard, their client had been arrested over by Kurain village. That reminded him of her... He shook his head and looked up. He was suprised to see his client was...

Apollo asked him the question that was nagging on phoenix's mind. "Why are you made of squares?"

Yes, this was Seftano. "Who are you to speak to me like that? Couldn't you be a BIT more polite? Like ask my name first?"

Apollo was firm. Clearly, the topic was annoying to him.

Phoenix tried to go first. "Okay, what's your name then?

He smirked and spin around in his chair. "Sefton Oht". All of a sudden, 4 Psyche-locks appeared in front of him. Apollo started rubbing his bracelet, and Athena reacted like she heard something loud. They couldn't have found a lie already! Yet they had.

Athena decided to pusue another issue. "What were you doing when the crime was committed?"

He replied in a simple "I can't tell you that."

Phoenix moaned. "Oh come on! We aren't getting anywhere."

Seftano replied in a very brash tone. "Look, I will tell you what I can tell you, and if I can't tell you something, that means it is a matter of utmost secrecy."

Apollo pressed harder. "Mr Oht, if you do not give us anything to work with, we cannot help you!"

Seftano sighed. "Fine. I was walking through the village because we were trying to find a certain person.

Athena pressed harder. "Who?"

Seftano smirked. "That's very simple."

"You, Mr Wright."

Phoenix was thrown for a loop. "M-m-me? Why?" Seftano sighed.

"It is for reasons I cannot tell you. But I can tell you, we were looking for you. And Ms Cykes, and Mr Justice." The three lawyers looked at eachother.

"Okay..." said Phoenix. He decided to inquire about another thing that worried him. "Did you meet anyone named Ms Maya or Ms Pearl? Are they okay?"

Seftano's eyes darted all over the place. "I have no idea who you're talking about." Suddenly, his vision was filled with more Psyche-Locks than he could count.

Apollo could see Phoenix was worried, so he changed the subject. "Why were you arrested?"

Seftano slouched. "They have evidence. The murder weapon with my prints on it"

Athena frowned. "That... isn't good, I have to say. So who was the victim?

Seftano shrugged. "I don't know! Me and my friends have been overseas for a while, so we barely know anything!"

Phoenix snapped out of his worried state. "Well, that should be a favor for us. No motive. Good."

Phoenix got out of his chair. "Well, we need to go do an investigation. Goodbye, Mr Oht.

Seftano got out of his chair too. "See ya."

Phoenix smiled as he left the room. (I've been waiting for ages to get an excuse to go back there,) he thought. (I just hope everything is okay.)

June 15

Kurain village

4:30 PM

As they hopped off the train, Phoenix started wondering what would happen when he saw her again. Would she be happy or mad with him? But all those thoughts were abolished when he saw the smoke rising. He broke into a run, with his assistants just catching up behind.

When they got there, Phoenix was shocked at the state of the village. There were tiny craters dotted across the landscape, arrows were in the walls, and there was blood everywhere. Apollo and Athena scanned the area. They had never been here before, and besides the obvious devastation, it was quite nice. Had a Japanese feel to it. Phoenix walked down the gravelly streets, having to walk around a crater once. When he turned the corner, his memories came flooding back to him.

The girl who he had helped. The girl who helped him. The girl who stuck by him through thick and thin until his disbarment. It was-

"MAYA!" he shouted. Maya turned to face him and yelled "NICK!" Phoenix introduced his assistants to his former assistant.

"You look way different... and your voice has changed! You're like a whole new Nick!" Maya commented.

Phoenix's face became stern. "Where's Pearls?" The enthusiasm drooped out of her. She pointed to the manor. They ran up there, and gasped.

From using her strength trying to speak out before, she was totally a wreck. Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair messy, she was shaking mildly, but worst of all-

Her eyes were almost completely clouded in purple mist. A girl wearing a silver jumpsuit was standing over her, injecting her with a pinkish fluid. Maya turned to the girl.

"Is she okay?" The girl turned towards Maya before nodding.

"She just needs some rest. Then, she will be fine." said the mysterious girl, before vanishing out the door that Apollo and Athena were coming in from. They gasped.

Apollo thought. "Isn't Pearl the one from the case with Sasha Buckler and Marlon Rimes?" Athena nodded.

"Well, as sad as this is, we need to start our investigation." Phoenix sat up. They walked out of the manor and went to investigate the crime scene. More people were there, but like Sefton, they were also cubish. Apollo thought. (Maybe they're from Cuba?)

Again, the Narrator groaned at his bad joke. "Who was that?" he said, looking around.

One of the cube people turned towards him. He wore a green hoodie. "The Narrator. Don't mind him, just some fourth wall stuff." They were all puzzled about what he meant. He seemingly recognised that and shrugged.

Apollo looked around. It was a hill, just out of Kurain village. The only people here was the cube people, Maya, some police officers, and a green coated detective who seemed familiar to Phoenix.

The detective turned around and walked over to them. "Hey Pal!" he said to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded back and introduced Apollo and Athena to Gumshoe, a detective he had worked with. Athena decided to get some information out of him.

"So, Mr Gumshoe..." said Athena. Gumshoe turned to look at her.

"Yeah? What is it?" he replied.

"Do you know who the victim was?" she inquired.

Gumshoe started chuckling sadly. "Of course, Pal! His name was..."

"Klavier Gavin." The words sent a shock down their spines.

"Kl-Kl-Klavier?!" stuttered Apollo.

Gumshoe looked disheartened. "Afraid so. Anyway, here is the Autopsy for this case."

Autopsy report added to the court record.

Phoenix flicked through the file. "Hmm... Time of death, 4:15... Killed by a single blow to bthe forehead. Ouch." Gumshoe frowned.

"They also have a witness to the crime, who was there the very moment that he did it." he said. ("They might be the killer.") Phoenix thought.

The girl from before, the one who was helping Pearl went over to them.

"Ah, so you must be Sefta- I mean Sefton's Attornies. I'm J Tice." Athena picked up on the stutter and wondered what she was going to say. Phoenix nodded and asked about why they were made out of cubes. She looked offended

"It's... complicated. Anyway, these are my friends. Kat Tania, and Terry Minus. We're looking into the investigation. Want a cookie?" Phoenix and Apollo politely declined while Athena took one. As we know Justice, these were really good, and Athena eventually persuaded Apollo to try one. Phoenix went to the cordened-off area.

It was horrible. To see his old adversary, covered in blood was quite a lot to handle. He was lucky he hadn't taken the cookie. He stood up and walked away, only to run into seemingly thin air. Apollo noticed and rushed over.

"Mr Wright?" Apollo was bewildered as Phoenix seemingly felt along an invisible... thing of some kind. But what? Terry turned around and rushed over.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. He whispered something under his breath and Athena just caught it: "Find another location." There was a sudden rush of air as a loud noise filled the air.

Kat walked over to them. "Here is all the evidence we found."

Crime scene picture, phone, gunpowder, and hammer added to the Court Record.

After they had finished discussing the crime scene, they walked back down to the village. There they found some more people looking for evidence. They were dressed... slightly oddly. They kept walking and they found a photographer trying to snap a photo of the scene. Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air. The camera was thrown out of his hands and a picture was taken before the camera was caught by Katana.

"Sweet throw, mate!" he yelled. He looked at the picture taken and gasped. Athena, finished with her cookie went over to have a look.

Katana started running. He tripped, however and Athena grabbed the camera. He tried to grab it.

"YOU CAN NOT ACCEPT THAT AS EVIDENCE!" he yelled. He grabbed Athena by the arms, and she threw him straight over her head. He landed perfectly on his feet.

"Either way, good throw." They were puzzled about his athletic abilities, by they let it pass. Enough mysteries were going down anyway. She tossed the camera back, knowing that widget would have copied the photo already.

Apollo concluded the investigation with a suggestion that they went back to they detention center. When they arrived, Seftano groaned.

"You people again? What do you want now?" he said.

Phoenix responded by shoving the magatama in his face. "TAKE THAT!" he yelled.

Seftano jumped. "What the hell?"

As before, the four Psyche-Locks appeared. Phoenix started his investigation while Athena started to read an ebook on widget's projector. "Mr Oht, I do not think that is your real name. There is some kind of mystery tied to this, and I believe that you are going to tell me.

Seftano smirked. "What mystery? I know nothing. Except for what I read which is fourth wall stuff. None of your buisness." Phoenix took a mental note to look up what that means.

"Anyway, earlier, I ran into a seemingly invisible wall of some kind. And I believe this was it!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"Mr Oht, I would like you to see this." He presented a picture of a black blurry jet zooming across the landscape.

Seftano started to panic. "W-what is that?"

"This is a jet, which seems to have very advanced technology. The only people who I suspect could own and use this jet is you!" Seftano looked shocked.

"Gak!" he yelled.

 **1 PSYCHE-LOCK BREAKS.**

He regained his composure, as Apollo challenged Athena to beat his flappy bird high score of 748. "But, but you have no actual proof! I have never seen that jet!" he said. Phoenix grinned.

"I'm afraid so. When your friend Terry confronted me about it, he whispered something. This, triggered the movement of the invisible jet. Meaning...

That you do have some connection with the jet!" Seftano gasped again.

"I-I... Fine." He stood up straight. "I will tell you the truth."

 **3 PSYCHE-LOCKS BREAK**

Before he could say another word, a voice rang out on the intercom. "Visiting hours are now over. Please could all personel leave the area."

Phoenix cursed to himself in his head. (Of all the lousy, rotten, stinking bad timing I've ever had, this has to be the worst.) he thought. He stood up. "Well, Mr Oht, we have to be leaving now. We will be seeing you at tommorrow's trial, right at 12:30." Seftano nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later dudes. Im in your hands." He stretched, and returned to his cell. Phoenix turned to face Athena and Apollo.

"Why don't we show our hard working friends the wonder bar? It should be a good icebreaker." said Apollo. Athena deactivated widget and smiled.

"Great idea!" she said. Phoenix stood up and stretched.

 _Much later..._

4 June

The Wonder Bar

9:15 PM

The bell ringed as the group walked in through the door. The rebuilders had donned their diguises so they wouldn't stand out. It was a medium sized area with seats and tables at one end, with lots of gathered seats pointing to the large stage. Over the other side, there was a bar with a bartender serving someone a martini. They sat down in one of the seats while Katana ordered an ice water and Terminus ordered beer. Not too much though.

Justice tried to spark a conversation with Athena. "So, Ms Cykes, how good a magician is this Trucy person?"

She smiled and replied with "She's a genius." Justice shrugged.

"I guess we will have to see for ourselves." And so the show began.

June 5

District court Courtroom number 4 Defendant lobby

Phoenix stretched. Athena was in the crowd, watching the trial. Apollo and Maya were his assistants for this case. Apollo was doing his chords of steel workout, and Maya was looking around at the improved court system, yet the exact same guards that guarded the doors since last time.

Maya pondered. "Have you people been guarding the door the same place for seven whole years?"

They responded with a "Yes." in union. She walked back to Phoenix, who was speaking with Seftano.

"So, do you think I'll be in good hands?" he wondered.

Phoenix smiled. "As long as you tell the truth, you'll be fine."

Seftano nodded. "Okay."

The Bailiff called out. "Could the Defence and Defendant please proceed to the courtroom immediately. The trio walked out into the courtroom.

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Sefton Oht.

Phoenix nodded and said "The Defence is ready your honor."

A familiar voice, one that phoenix feared, rang out. "The Prosecution is ready."

Franziska smiled at Phoenix. "Mr Phoenix Wright. Seven years ago, you ruined my perfect record. Now, I take my revenge."

Maya slumped. "I was wishing to see some of the new prosecutors, but I guess my luck is horrible today."

Apollo shrugged. "Who's she?" In return he was whipped. "Ow!"

Franziska stretched her whip threateningly. "A Von Karma has only one fate. Perfection. How can you, not know the Prodigy?"

Apollo groaned. "Is that really legal?"

The Judge whispered to him. "Actually, no but she's allowed because she scares the **** out of me." He was whipped. "Ow!"

He quickly regained composure. "Anyway, may the Prosecution please do their opening statement."

Franziska smirked. "So, Mr Wright, who is your new companion?"

The Judge slammed his gavel down. "Ms Von Karma! The opening statement, if you will."

Franziska tensed her whip. "Fine!"

"Yesterday, at about 4 PM, the defendant was seen with his friends at the scene of the crime. At one point, he ducked away. Incidentally, Prosecutor Gavin was at the scene. The defendant took this opportunity to kill the prosecutor. The Prosecution wishes to submit this evidence which shows the defendant was indeed the murderer."

Hammer added to the court record.

The jury started their loud discussion until the Judge slammed the gavel again.

"Order in the court." he said. "Ms Von Karma, may the prosecution send out its first witness."

Franziska smirked. "The Prosecution calls Harold Hetra to the stand."

A short, brown haired man took the stand.

The Judge spoke in his ususal manner. "Witness, please state your name and profession." The short guy cleared his throat.

"Harold Hetra, I'm a reporter." he said. Franziska whipped him. "Yeeeee-owch!"

"Witness, please testify to the court about what you saw that day." He nodded.

 **Witness testimony: Day of the murder.**

"I was outside, trying to get some pictures of Kurain village. I walked over to the hill to get my camera set up. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise behind me. I turned to see the defendant kicking the victim! I ran to call the police."

Phoenix smiled. This would be easy.

 **Cross-examination: Day of the murder**

"I turned to see the defendant kicking the victim!"

 **"OBJECTION!" he yelled.** The witness jumped.

"What do ya mean?" said the witness.

Phoenix smiled. "At the crime scene, the cause of death, outlined by this autopsy, was a single blow to the forehead. However, there were no reports of blunt force trauma on the body!"

The witness flinched. "Gah!"

Franziska frowned. "Witness, amend your testimony." She swung her whip, only to be caught by Seftano.

"Ms Franziska, I'm afraid weaponary is illegal in court." He broke the whip in half, only for her to pull out another one.

Phoenix thought. ("If my client is innocent, this witness has to be lying!")

 **Witness Testimony: Day of the murder 2.**

"I may have not seen the actual moment of the murder, but I did see the defendant! While i was walking around, I saw him attacking the victim! I ran to find a phone booth so I could report it!"

Phoenix shrugged. This was less of an immediate hit. Maya got it though.

"Nick! Wasn't the crime reported with a cell phone?" He nodded.

"Now that I think about it, yes. Thanks Maya." He grinned.

 **Cross-examination: Day of the murder 2.**

"I ran to find a phone booth so I could report it!"

 **"Objection!"** yelled Phoenix again. "Witness, the crime was reported with this cell phone! Not a pay phone! So why would you run off?" The witness gasped.

"Arghhgfhggh!" he screamed.

Franziska banged her hands on the desk. "Wh- what? Witness!"

Phoenix's mind went into thought mode.

 _Hmm, now lets recall the facts. The witness claimed he was just strolling around on the day of the crime. However, there is a contradiction of the facts here!_

 _ **Crime occured on hill**_

 _Now, if I were shooting pictures of a village, I would not want to do it out of sight of the village. So what was the witness doing?_

 _ **The witness was involved in the crime**_

 _But, how was he involved in the crime?_

 _ **THE WITNESS WAS THE KILLER.**_

 _Ah ha! Now I have him!_

He snapped back to reality and explained his reasoning. The witness grew paler and paler until-

"Enough!" he yelled. "I-I did it. He is right." The jury went into its usual commotion until the judge banged the gavel.

"Miss Von Karma, is the witness under arrest?" She turned to glare at him.

"Y-Yes." The judge stood up.

"I see no reason to prolong this trial any further. This court finds the defendant, Sefton Oht...

 **NOT GUILTY**

The usual confetti came down and everyone cheered on Seftano while Apollo looked at Maya.

"Where does all of this confetti come from?" he mouthed.

"I don't know." she replied.

 _Later, in the defendants lobby..._

Apollo and Athena were celebrating with their new friends while Phoenix spoke to Seftano and Pearl, who had recovered and came to see the trial. Seftano had explained everything to them- their identities, their past, their reasons for finding them, and more. Pearl chimed in.

"So, you people are at war?" she asked. Seftano sighed.

"Yeah, and we are not doing so well. That's why we are recruiting all of you." Pearl smiled.

"I don't really mind that you guys are squares. You're still really nice!" she said, blushing so slighly only Apollo noticed. Seftano chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks." He looked out the window. "It's been so long since I saw outside." His expression turned to shock.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled as, in a split second, the rebuilders grabbed the others and lept out the doors-

Just for the building to explode. They gasped through the commotion. A huge helicopter was floating through the air, a missile launcher on the side.

Katana cursed. "FreddSalver." FreddSalver smiled back.

"Hello, everyone, it's been a while. How have you been?" Seftano flipped him off while the younger members of the group (Pearl, Trucy.) shook in fear. FreddSalver laughed.

"Oh, I've been doing fine, thanks for asking. Now, just one sec, I have to DESTROY YOU!" He launched another missile, and everyone was blown off their feet. Justice was quick to respond, shooting the hole in the windscreen of the helicopter. Freddsalver grinned, and the gatling gun on his heli started spinning. Katana summoned a shield out of ice while the others got some shots on the heli. He then fired yet another missile and Seftano shot one of his own in return. Terminus used a laser to knock him back, and threw Katana at the heli who sliced the windscreen straight open. The Pits flew up and attacked the propellers while the goddesses attacked FreddSalver. Within seconds the heli transformed into a mech suit. He let off a prolonged burst from the chain gun mounted on his shoulder which seftano deflected. He then shot a few lasers that were caught by Terminus and fired back as a electric charge. Pikachu electrified the mech which slowed its movements a bit, which allowed Katana to chop off the gatling gun. Seftano launched plasma at the mech, which made it explode. Terminus then shot him multiple times. He sat up, with a laptop in his hand, and smiled. Suddenly Terminus turned on the others. While Seftano and Katana fought him off, Justice shot FreddSalver in the back, and while he was doubled over, she crushed his computer. Terminus went back to normal, and they turned back to FreddSalver-

Only, he wasn't there. The only thing there was a smoke bomb. Seftano brushed himself off and said "Well, this has been an eventful evening."

 _On the Dark horse..._

Phoenix was pacing back and forth. Everything had been explained. The others seemes pretty calm. Pearl was speaking to Seftano again, which she was doing a lot. Apollo was playing flappy bird, trying to beat Katana's highscore of 74,562. Athena was studying the advanced robotics of a pokeball, Maya was speaking to Brock about what kind of food he made back in Sinnoh (She was hungry) and Trucy-

Phoenix stopped. Trucy was just rocking back and forth in place. Her eyes were wide and terrified, and she had a gash on her arm from some rubble. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Trucy?"

Katana turned and ran over. "Ohh, crud. She's in shock. Poor thing." A warm blanket was wrapped around her and she was told to lie down. It was sad really. They were here, nice and warm, and yet she was still in the rubble of the courthouse. As she rested, The bell for dinner rang. It was-

"Yes! Burgers!" yelled Maya and Athena. As the group chowed down, (Phoenix didn't really touch his food, he was too worried about Trucy) Seftano stood up. "Okay, we are going to be heading to our world. It is a safehouse against the Darkness. We will be able to train up our abilities." Phoenix stood up.

"Um, so if you are in a war, how are we supposed to help?" Seftano glared at him.

"That is what the training is for!" he yelled. "Anyway, since it is about 9:00, it is time for us to get some rest." He turned to Terminus. "Hey, bro, have you set up their living spaces?"

Terminus looked at the ground. "Umm..." Katana face palmed.

"Dude, seriously? Okay, well, you guys will have to sleep in the four guest rooms." As they tucked in for the night, Phoenix wondered what would happen the next day. Ash thought about how well Pikachu was taking this. Pit thought about the food. Seftano thought about the Darkness. And Pearl just thought about Seftano.

 _Holy crud! This was a long chapter to "Wright!"_

 _Bad puns aside, this was a very long chapter. It is the end of the troop gathering, the start of the real action, and the start of the SeftanoXPearl ship that will be sailing valiantly through this entire Fanfic. So, apart from PLEASE CAN YOU GUYS REVIEW OR SOMETHING I have nothing to say. So, see you guys next chapter!_

 _-TheFrostbite_


End file.
